Numerous devices have heretofore been employed to form an opening in a package or container when it is desired to expel the material housed therein. However, all such prior devices have employed complicated arrangements to effect the formation of an exit opening in the container when the contents therein are to be expelled from therein.
With the above in mind, it is the primary object of the invention to provide a package or container with a simplified structure, whereby when pressure is applied against the walls of the container the materials within the container being thus displaced will cause the, the container walls to bulge outwardly, thus causing one wall thereof to engage with a sharpened prong which will pierce the same to form an exit opening in the wall of the container or package.
Another object of the invention is to provide a package or container formed of a suitable, pliable film with a band extending over one of the walls thereof, the band having a sharpened prong formed thereon which is normally out of contact with the wall with which it is associated, but which will engage with the said wall to form an exit opening when pressure is applied against the walls of the package when it is desired to expel the material from therewithin.
Another object of the invention is to mount a piercing prong on a band which can completely encircle the outlet end of the container or, whenever found more practical, the band can extend over only one wall of the container and, again the piercing prong acting to form an exit opening in the package when pressure is exerted against the walls of the container thus displacing the materials within the container and causing the walls to bulge outwardly and ultimately piercing the wall to form the exit opening.
Another object of the invention is to form a dispensing container of a suitable film-like impervious material which can be readily punctured when pressure is applied against the walls of the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for storing a substance within a container which is capable of being expelled from therein when pressure is applied against the walls thereof, the application of such pressure causing the walls of the container to bulge outwardly and to engage with a piercing prong located at the exit or discharge end of the container to thus form an exit opening and continued application of pressure on the walls will cause outward flow of the packaged substance from within the container.
Another object of the invention is to mount a swab at the outlet end of a container and to retain the same in proper position on the container by means of a piercing prong carrying band which is also placed at the outlet end of the container.
These, together with various objects and features of the invention, which will become apparent as the following description proceeds, are attained by this container, preferred embodiments of which have been illustrated in the drawing, by way of example only, wherein: